


Catra - Devils Don't Fly

by paranoid_parallax



Series: spop amvs [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: We almost had it allBut I got chainsAnd you got wingsYou know that life ain't fair sometimesSet to "Devils Don't Fly" by Natalia Kills.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: spop amvs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964149
Kudos: 4





	Catra - Devils Don't Fly




End file.
